Aqua`s Adventures at the X-men Mansion
by MysticGenie13
Summary: This is set in the movie universe.Aqua is taken to the school by her parents and has a lot of bad things happen to her.I suck at summaries so just R


Disclaimer-I own nothing,except for Aqua,sue me and all you will get is my kitten Pegusus.  
Dedication-To my computer for never braking,my friends for listening to me babble,my c.d. player for never braking while playing Kid Rock.To Creed and Enimen for making all those wonderful songs,Whooohoooo!!Anyways now i`m done,or maybe i`m just trying to trick you.  
Note-I have just started 7th grade(curse the locker I opened for the first time yesterday)last week and will be busy with homework but I won`t forget about my loyal fans who will read this,it would help if you reviewed though,(hint,hint.)Also this is in the movie universe so if you haven`t seen it don`t worry.  
  
Chapter 1-Oh my God look at his butt!  
*********************************************************************************  
I watched as my life was torn away from me."We`re sending you to a boarding school,Professor Xavier`s School For Gifted-Children."My parents annonced after dinner.I stared at them."You`re leaving tommorow."They continued cheerfully.My mouth dropped."I can`t not believe this,you hear i`m a mutant,that I can turn invisible and never walk in sunlight,and you are going to send me away,like i`m not even your child,"I screamed,"i`m glad that I know how you feel.In fact if I could fly which would be a miracle I would leave right now."I stomped into my room and packed my clothes,leaving out all my pictures,except for my younger sister,who had died when she was 8 of cancer and my brother who is 20 and in the army.Sniffling,I fell into a restless sleep.The next night at 7:00 dad knocked on my door.Sullenly and solemly I walked to the jeep with my stuff and got in.During the 1 hour drive there we each kept silent.We pulled into a huge driveway."Bye."I said harshly not looking at my dad.He nodded and gave me my duffel bag.I walked up the steps to the door.I paused,thinking I could leave now or else my life as Rachel Lynn Lawson would end,and I would become Aqua,my new name I had chosen the night before.Sighing,I pulled open the door and walked in.I continued to a desk where a woman with grey hair was standing."Hi,you must be Rachel."She said cheerfully."It`s Aqua."I corrected."Oh,well on the 2nd floor and 3rd door is your room,your lucky it the sunniest place in the building."She started up the stairs."Uh,excuse me,I can`t be in the sun-light it almost killed me once."She turned."Ah,well,we had a person like that she moved away,you can have her room."She smiled again,and headed up the stairs.I shrugged,wondering what looney bin they had pulled her from.She walked past several doors,down to at least 15 floors and past 19 doors when she stopped."Here you go."She gave me a key and headed back the way she had come.I opened the door and on the bed.I got out my clothes and put them in the drawer beside the door.I Hung my N`Sync and Kid Rock posters up,put my cd player and cd case on my bed.I set my incense burners and candles around the room in various places.I set my laptop on my bed and put a random cd in it to listen to.Out of it came The Real Slim Shady.I worked around putting my clothes in order and looking for a place to put my cd player."Hmmmm..."I wondered aloud.For fun I imagined it floating beside my bed with the cd case beside it.Somebody knocked on my door.I turned the music down and answered it.My mouth dropped.It was a guy...who had red eyes....and black hair......and was really,really cute."Hi,i`m Aqua."I introduced regaining my composure."Name`s Demon,could you keep it down me and my friends are trying to study next door."He asked."Ummm,sure."I replied dazily."Thanks."As he went next door and entered his room I checked out his butt.I shut the door slowly."Wow,at least there`s one good thing here."I thought aloud.And he`s got a nice butt,too.My mind added.I nodded my head."Oh yeah."  
  
Chapter 2-Hope it isn`t alive.  
  
As I finished putting my stuff up,a bell rung.I had been under my bed battling with the dust bunnies.I screamed when someone chuckled and turned invisible."Hey!Where did you go?"They or more correctly he asked. I stood then slowly faded in."Who are you?"I asked suspiscisly."My name is Wolverine and i`m suposed to take you to lunch."He laughed."It`s daylight genius,i`ll fry,literally,if I go out there.Sunlight kills me."I told him seriously,with a hint of sarcasm."No joke?"He asked."Why do you think they gave me a room negative 15 floors?"I asked sarcasticly."Umm,to get rid of you?"He suggested."Glad to know that.So....,"I trailed off,"could you bring me something back?"I asked casually.He nodded and went down the hallway shutting the door.5 minutes and 2 Kid Rock songs later,a knock came on my door."Helloooo......."My mouth dropped.A person with fish-like scales was standing there with a plate of food."This is for you."She said handing it to me."Thanks,i`m Aqua."I smiled."Finya, nice to meet you,so when are you starting school?"Finya politely asked."Uh,never.I can`t be in the sunlight or i`ll die,like evporation you know?"I told her converstationly.She nodded,"Sorry to leave but,school calls.Bye."Finya started down the hall way.I waved.Closing the door I stated,"Now there`s something for Ripley`s Believe it or Not."I looked at the plateWell at least it isn`t alive.....I think.,I thought laughing,I ate it slowly,hey,it`s better than anything my mom called food.Later the cordless rang.Boy i`m popular."Hello"I answered."Hi it`s Finya."She replied."Hi,what`s up?"I asked curiously"Nothing,except a guy`s been asking about you"."Should I be afraid for some reason?"I joked.She laughed."No,his name is Demon.""Oh him,he lives next door to me"I told her."I think he likes you."Finya laughed teaseingly."Yes well that`s nice and all,but I have an appointment with the principal about school."I said groaning."Well,gotta go,i`ll call you later."She told me."Bye."I replied hanging up.Someone knocked on the door.Sighing I opened it.A woman with long white hair stood there."Uh,hi?"I suggested quietly."Hi,i`m Storm.I`m here to take you to Professor X."She answered leading me down the hallway to a elevator.The doors opened and I almost stepped into sunlight."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"I shrieked jumping up and down pushing people out of the way to get out of it.People came running out of rooms with fire,ice and other things in their hand.  
  
  
Chapter 3-Dating rule 1,don`t hide guys under your bed when your best friend walks in.  
  
"What happened!?"Wolverine asked."I...almost got in the sunlight and I would have been a frisky critter."Everyone let out a sigh of relief.Then I realized I was leaning against a guy.I moved mumbling,"Sorry."He nodded and I continued on to the Professor.When I reached the door it opened.I paused then continued on in."Welcome to my school Aqua."The bald guy in a wheel chir said."So,you`re Professor Xavier?"I asked,sitting in a chair.He nodded."I heard you have a sunlight problem.We can give you night classes and have Finya or Demon bring you the food or you could use the underground kitchen."He suggested."I would like to use the kitchen."I answered."I`ll send you a class list soon as possibile."I nodded and stood.On my way out I bumped into the boy who was in the front hall."Oh,hi,I didn`t catch your name this morning.I`m Blaze."He introduced."Aqua.I gotta get going,so many people to talk about and so little time."I laughed and headed towards Finya`s room.He disappeared into the principals office.I knocked on Finya`s dorm room.After some shuffling,a few whispered get under there`s and be quiets the door opened."Hi,what`s up?"I asked walking in."Nothing,just homework."She laughed weakly.I choose to ignore the fact that it was Saturday and there was no sign of books,pencils,or even paper around."Really,cool."I said,sitting on the bed."Huppmf."Came a muffled groan."What was that?"I asked looking around."Oh I just coughed."She covered."Smooth,real smooth.So...who`s in here now?"I asked.She choked on the Pepsi she was drinking."Huh,how did you know."I gave her a blank look,you know the one that said you had lobsters crawling out of your ears."So...who??"I asked again."Welll,ummm,uhh,it`s....it`s...Archi."He groaned on hearing his name and slide out from underneath the bed."Sorry for sitting on ya`."I told him."No..prob...but,don`t..do it..again."He gasped between breaths.He stood and left."Sorry for sitting on your boyfriend."I apoligized to Finya."Don`t worry about it,you only weigh like 100 pounds i`m sure he`ll live.....well hopefully anyways."She commented."So,what`s up?"I asked."Nothing much,I was wondering do you wanna go swimming in this lake out in the woods?It`s night swimming,we have our own personal light."Finya asked."What do you mean by that?"I asked curiously."There`s this guy who can make a light,like a firefly or something.""Oh,sure,what time?"I asked nodding."About 12 midnight,usually there`s no one outside then."She told me avoiding something."And?"I questioned."And the adults don`t know except for Wolvie and Storm."She added quickly."What the heck,sure."She smiled."Great,i`ll come get you, just be ready.""I`d better be going,bye."I told her walking to the door."Bye."She answered.  
  
Chapter 4-Best friends and boys you like usually don`t mix.  
  
When I got to my room I looked at the clock 11:03.I gathered my towel into a duffel bag and put on my bathing suit.It was a tank top like top and surfer shorts.I put a t-shirt on and some old shorts.I sat nerviously on my bed listening to Enimen`s The Way I Am.At 12:00 on the dot Finya knocked on the door.I opened it.My mouth dropped it was Demon."Hi."I said,cursing Finya on the inside.She knew I liked him and knew I would go."Hey,are you ready?"He asked.I nodded and followed him down the hallway.I didn`t want to talk so I studied the various paintings.Most were fall pictures,with kids lounging under a tree,or a woman walking through a garden.We exited the doors into one of the worst heatwaves ever in the towns history.Just outside the gate we met up with some other kids and Finya.One was glowing while he walked like a moving latern.As we drew near the lake I heard a water-fall.When we emerged from the shrubbery I gasped.It was beautiful,there was a moonbow over the waterfall and the moon shone over the waters illuminating the small cliff the water-fall fell out of."Pretty ain`t it?"A girl asked.I could only nod.The others moved away towards a small bank facing the cliff,they started a fire and talked quietly.I walked over and sat my stuff by a old tree.I took the clothes over my bathing suit off and headed for the water.I felt like it was calling to me,like a song in my head.I walked and then swam when it got to deep.Skimming away from the others I headed for the waterfall.After some searching,I figured out there was a cave behind it.After a few minutes I finally managed to get behind the waterfall.I found a large rock to sit on and faced the opening with my back against the wall.The others had not noticed and were to busy in their own fun to notice I had left.Finya was flirting with lamp-boy and Demon."It seemed as though my best friends always take the guy I liked after I tell them.Sighing I turned to look at the walls forming a water ball in my hand I let it float around like a small bubble.Several more popped from that one and they continued coming.I giggled as one settled on my nose.I touched it with my finger and it popped leaving behind 4 more."Hey!Aqua,where are you?"Suddenly someone yelled.I kept quiet,partlly to see what they would do and because I didn`t want to be found.To have to go back to my insane life, here I could be as free as water,flowing where ever I could.They broke into groups of 3,except for Demon, he said he would stay just in case.When they had left he jumped into the water and swam to the cave."Aqua,oh Aqua,come out,come out,where-ever you are."He said playfully as he walked behind the waterfall.I had retreated into the shadows,turning myself to water to camoflauge myself with the water."How did you know?"I asked stepping out,but keeping my camo on."Cool,and I didn`t just a good guess."He smiled sitting on the rock.I noticed that in my quick retreat that all the bubbles had left.I smiled evilly.I sat beside him and held my hand out."Put a fireball in your hand."I told him.He did and I made a water one,suddenly I held his hand and the bubbles connected and started bursting making new ones.They were a water color but had little flames on the inside."Hey cool!"He exclaimed.I smiled,then heard the others voices.This little moment was over and would more than likely never happen again.We swam back to shore."Hey!There you are.Where were you?"Finya asked curiously,raising an eyebrow."Behind the waterfall,I couldn`t hear ya`ll call."I lied smoothly.She just nodded and walked over to Demon to flirt with him.I made a gagging sound and walked the other way.I was alone near,and I just walked down the shore.The shadows of the bushes would be scary to most people but not to me.I think they look like animals that are hiding because they are scared,it also helps that I can relate to a scared animal.I don`t like crowds and would rather be alone than in a crowd.If I do get surrounded I will just camoflauge myself like a chamelon or turn invisible and run.When I had returned the others had already started back to the school.I slipped into the shadows behind Finya and Demon.I know eavesdropping is bad but oh well.And that curiousity killed the cat,but guess what?Satisfaction brought it back.Anyway,I listened to them talk.I almost tripped when Finya stopped."Demon?"She asked getting his attention."Yeah?"He answered."Will you go out with me?"She asked loudly so everyone could hear."No."He replied and then continued walking."Why not!?"She yelled outraged."My heart belongs to another."He answered crypticlly.I choose this moment to step out."You!"She yelped looking at me."Huh?"I asked surpisedly.She didn`t answer just started glowing.Behind her the water formed a huge wave and went to hit me.I turned to water and it didn`t harm me.She kept punching and kicking me but I was water and all I did was come back together.Demon pulled her away and started talking to her.I faded into my camo and walked away. I climbed the highest tree I could find and sat there listening to the forest sounds."Aqua!Come out!!I know you`re here!"Demon shouted from the ground."Fine,I left a map showing you the way to the mansion where the fire was and some food and matches if you don`t want to come back tonight."He left.I climbed down after I knew they were gone and got the map.I put the stuff in a safe place and headed back to the mansion slowly.It was around 2 or 3 in the morning when I arrived I walked into the kitchen to get some chocolate or something else sugary.yawning I looked through all the cabinets.Catching the smell of chocolate I hurried on to the next.I had it the lottery for chocolate stashes.I got 2 Hersheys bars and some chocolate milk and sat at the table.I sat there slowly eating untill about 5 or 6.Cyclops entered the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.  
  
Chapter 5-When eating chocolate make sure your enemies,crushes,boyfriends,and parents are not nearby. 


End file.
